Canto solitario
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Por que no había nada que Kaito deseara mas que cantar a su lado...


-5 minutos y a escena-escuché la voz de uno de los tramoyistas llamar desde la puerta de mi camerino.

-Voy para allá.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la que cualquier cantante de ópera consideraría la actuación más importante de su vida, el rey y la reina de Lucifenia asistían especialmente para oírme cantar. Sin embargo ese hecho no estaba ni cerca de emocionarme. Odio cantar, desde hace tiempo no soy capaz de sentir por completo esas bellas emociones que me inundaban cuando con felicidad entonaba una melodía para mi madre. La única vez que fui capaz de sentirme completo al cantar fue cuando hice dueto con ella…

Ella…

La razón de que hoy me encontrara nuevamente cantando… todo era con el fin de cumplir su sueño.

Camine con elegancia hacia el amplio escenario que me esperaba, las luces y las miradas estaban posadas en mi a la expectativa de algún movimiento. No había más sonido que el de mis pasos mientras me dirigía a tomar posición para interpretar la canción con la que cerraría con broche de oro la actuación de esa noche.

Y mientras comencé a cantar los recuerdos fluyeron en mí…

.

.

.

Mi infancia no fue la vida tranquila de cualquier niño, lejos de crecer en un cálido hogar fui criado por una madre soltera, nunca supe quien fue mi padre ni me intereso saberlo, todo lo que tenía era a mi madre y en aquellos tiempos eso me bastaba para ser feliz. Ella trabajaba como cantante en un bar, a pesar de que el trabajo no era muy bueno y continuamente la tachaban de cortesana barata, ella seguía trabajando para poder mantenerme. Siempre sonreía y cantaba para mí, porque decía que cantar una canción alegraba incluso a la persona más miserable de la tierra.

Entonces yo comencé a cantar para ella. Mi madre solía decir que mi voz era hermosa y que algún día sería un gran cantante pero eso a mí no me importaba porque solo cantaba para hacerla sonreír. Sin embargo mi madre murió de una terrible enfermedad del corazón y me quede huérfano a los 12 años. Debido a que no tenía familiares termine en el orfanato Santa Lucia.

El orfanato no era un mal lugar, había muchos niños, todos actuaban como si fueran una familia, una a la que yo no quería pertenecer pues ya había perdido a la única persona que consideraba mi familia. Yo permanecí alejado de los niños durante los primeros meses, recuerdo claramente haber escuchado a una de las encargadas decirle al resto de los huérfanos que me dejaran solo por un tiempo pues acababa de perder a mi madre y era normal que quisiera estar alejado de todo lo que me rodeaba.

La soledad era la mejor compañía para mí, sin embargo una chica de largas melenas doradas y ojos zafiro continuamente intentaba hacerse mi amiga, trate de ignorarla lo más que pude hasta que al final me saco de mis casillas y le grite que no quería tener nada que ver con una huérfana como ella, su hermano gemelo, quien continuamente estaba cerca de ella me propino un buen derechazo y habría seguido golpeándome si no fuera porque una niña de larga cabellera azulada le ordeno que se detuviera en tono de regaño.

-Rinto, no puedes estar golpeando a cualquiera que haga llorar a Lenka-chan. ¡La haces llorar a un más! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no le gustan las peleas!

Mientras yo me limpiaba la sangre de mi labio roto él miró a su gemela y bajo la mirada, la niña rubia estaba sollozando pidiendo en un murmullo que no volviera a actuar tan impulsivamente.

-L-Lo siento Lenka… no quería… perdóname por hacerte llorar-abrazó a su hermana con tanta dulzura y calidez… casi no podía creer que ese mismo niño que segundos antes me había golpeado con todas las ganas de matarme hubiera cambiado su actitud tan rápidamente.

-Y tú-la peliazul volteó su mirada hacia mi frunciendo el ceño-¡Esa no es forma de comportarse con una niña que solo quiere tu amistad! Lenka solo estaba preocupada de verte tan solitario. Tú tienes tus motivos para querer mantenerte aislado pero ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar al menos por un segundo que no eres el único que perdió a un ser querido? ¡Qué persona más egoísta! ¡No estamos en este orfanato porque queramos! Diversas situaciones nos trajeron hasta aquí y es precisamente porque entendemos el dolor de perder a una familia que Lenka y los demás niños no querían verte tan aislado. Ella al igual que todos aquí solo quería volverte parte de nuestra familia para que de esa manera dejaras de sentirte tan solo.

Sus palabras tan directas me hicieron abrir los ojos, después de todo ella tenía razón, yo solo estaba pensando en mí mismo y auto-compadeciéndome del destino que me tocó vivir, lamentando la perdida de mi madre cuando sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a traerla de vuelta. Ignore por completo que podía haber niños en peor situación que yo y le hable de manera cruel a esa niña que solo buscaba mi amistad.

-Lo siento…-me disculpe cabizbajo, no sé qué expresión habrá puesto ella al oírme decir aquello pero me hubiera gustado poder verla.

-Hey, no hay cuidado-ella se puso de cuclillas frente a mí, sus rostro estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que en tan solo un instante yo me perdiera en sus peculiares orbes celestes-Sé que has tenido tiempos difíciles pero alejarte de todos no te ayudara a sobre llevar tu perdida-ella sonrió dulcemente-Seamos amigos, te ayudare a superar el dolor que te embarga.

Decir que me sorprendí fue poco, sencillamente estaba anonadado esa niña que despedía tanta gentileza generaba que un extraño sentimiento revoloteara en mi interior… inconscientemente moví mi mano hacia la suya mientras seguía perdido en sus azules ojos.

-No esperaba menos de Miku, siempre logrando hacer que hasta la persona más aislada se vuelva su amigo-una chica de larga melena rosa y ojos azules comentó mirándonos con diversión.

-Bien niño, bienvenido al club de los "Miku-nos-obliga-a-ser-amigos" tienes membrecía exclusiva de por vida-dijo en tono burlón un joven de cabellos purpuras.

Antes de darme cuenta ya se sentía como si todos hubiéramos sido amigos de toda la vida. Sin embargo la felicidad de aquellos días paso a ser rápidamente un recuerdo lejano. Para ese entonces yo no era consciente de los sucesos que azotaban el reino de Lucifenia, siempre había días tristes en el orfanato por falta de comida o provisiones pero de alguna manera la comida compartida siempre era más que suficiente para todos. Atrapado en mi pequeño mundo ignoraba completamente que la situación para el resto de los pobladores era peor o similar a la nuestra.

El príncipe de Lucifenia, Allen, había quedado al poder a la edad de 16 años, y tan solo llevaba un año al poder cuando sus altos impuestos y mano de hierro habían afectado de manera gradual al país. El orfanato no se había visto afectado por su gobierno, actualmente puedo decir que aquello fue porque al príncipe no le interesaba anular el poco subsidio con el que sobrevivíamos, probablemente consideraba una miseria el apoyo monetario que iba dirigido a nuestra casa hogar. Fuera cual fuera el motivo de su aparente gesto de "amabilidad" hacia los huérfanos aquello solo termino por afectarnos más de lo que alguien pudiera esperar.

Era bien sabido que de los 4 países existentes en la región de Evilius, Lucifenia era el más grande y poderoso, tanto sus terrenos como sus riquezas eran envidiadas por Levianta y Marlon quienes habían visto el crecimiento de la armada de nuestro país como una amenaza y temerosos de que la ambición del príncipe Allen lo impulsara a invadir sus tierras, ambos países habían formado un tratado para unirse en contra de Lucifenia invitando también al país de Elphegort a aliarse con ellos pero este país siendo tan pacifico como era y debido a que anteriormente había hecho una acuerdo con los antiguos reyes Anne y Arth, rechazó la oferta para evitar involucrarse.

Pareciera que estos sucesos no podrían afectar de manera directa al Orfanato de Santa Lucia... pero si lo hicieron. Infiltrados y miembros de la resistencia tomaron como rehenes a todos en la casa hogar exigiendo la rendición inmediata del príncipe, supongo que pensaron que debido a que nuestro soberano no había aplicado al orfanato las mismas reglas que con el resto del país él tenía cierto interés en nuestro bienestar, desgraciadamente no había nada más lejos de la realidad.

La guardia imperial no tardo en desaparecer deshaciéndose de los intrusos sin preocuparse mínimamente si alguien más resultaba herido en el conflicto, los ejércitos de Marlon y Levianta fueron aplastados brutalmente por los soldados de Lucifenia en medio de la guerra que se desato en el bosque de la confusión. Al tiempo que eso sucedía y la ciudad era atacada el caos que inundado el lugar no tardó mucho en ser disipado y así la rebelión más grande del continente había sido mermada en un par de horas teniendo como resultado la victoria absoluta de Lucifenia.

Tras aquello quedaba más que claro que nada podía oponerse al reinado del príncipe Allen, los países de otros continentes decidieron hacerse de la vista gorda luego de lo sucedido con Marlon y Levianta, sin embargo y contrario a lo que todos pensaban, nuestro soberano no mostró ningún interés en conquistar a los países derrotados, únicamente se limitó a su gobierno dejando en claro que mientras nadie se metiera en su camino o se opusiera a sus leyes entonces no saldrían heridos.

Si tan solo esa amenaza implícita hubiera sido respetada por los países vecinos entonces el orfanato de Santa Lucia no hubiera terminado en ruinas y con la mayoría de los huérfanos asesinados… los pocos que quedamos fuimos Gakupo, Luka, Miku, los gemelos y yo. Nuevamente había perdido parte de mi familia, pero tal y como decía Miku, no había tiempo para deprimirnos a pesar de lo oscuros que se habían vuelto esos días.

Nadie vería por nosotros así que comenzamos a sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta. Luka consiguió un empleo de danzarina en un cabaret, por supuesto ninguno de nosotros estaba de acuerdo en que trabajara en aquel lugar de mala espina pero ella había tomado su decisión. Gakupo por su parte trabajaba repartiendo periódico, ellos 2 eran los únicos que podían tener un trabajo con paga fija, los demás tuvimos que ingeniárnoslas para ganar algo de dinero. Rinto y Lenka vendían flores que recogían de un bosque cercano mientras Miku y yo cantábamos en las calles por algunas monedas.

A veces el dinero que ganábamos no era suficiente, lo que quedaba del orfanato donde vivíamos se caía a pedazos, en las noches frías no podíamos hacer más que acurrucarnos y en ocasiones no teníamos ni un solo pedazo de pan para sobrellevar el hambre… pero, aquellos días nublados de vez en cuando eran iluminados con cálidos rayos solares y al menos por unos instantes los 6 podíamos ser felices sabiendo que sin importar lo mal que nos estuviera yendo nos teníamos los unos a los otros… para mí en esos tiempos aquello era más que suficiente.

-"Vaya, hoy sí que reunimos muchas monedas, con esto nos alcanzara para comer bien al menos por una semana"-comentó con alegría Miku.

-"Ojala pudiéramos conseguir tantas monedas todos los días"-susurré con algo de tristeza, en los 7 meses que habían pasado de las destrucción del orfanato era la primera vez que habíamos podido reunir tantas monedas.

-"Sé que es algo triste y desanimante"-ella dijo un tanto afligida-"Pero cuando yo cumpla mi sueño de ser una gran cantante el dinero que gane lo usare para reconstruir el orfanato y así darle un hogar a niños como nosotros que se quedaron sin nada".

-"Siempre has tenido ese tipo de deseos tan nobles… supongo que te envidio, jeje, yo tal vez no sería capaz de tener anhelos tan puros como esos, pero sé que sin duda haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para ver cumplidos los tuyos"-sonreí con sinceridad, para ese entonces ya había caído en cuenta de lo importante que era Miku para mí, el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, aunque corto, era más que suficiente para que me enamorara de ella.

-"Gracias Kaito"-ella susurró dando con rapidez un par de pasos delante de mi y bloqueándome el camino-"A mí me basta con que estés a mi lado y cantes conmigo… siento que incluso si no logro mis objetivos con que tu estés aquí para mi me es suficiente para ser feliz."

La calidez que irradiaba su sonrisa me hizo sonrojarme… bastaba con seguir cantando a su lado…

Yo odiaba cantar, desde la muerte de mi madre no lo había vuelto a hacer hasta que la escuche a ella… su voz inevitablemente me hizo ansiar unirme a la bella melodía que interpretaba y sin darme cuenta ya estaba cantando a su lado. Nuestras voces armonizaban de forma perfecta, era como si hubieran sido creadas para cantar a dueto. Solamente con ella podía sentirme libre y expresar mis emociones a al cantar… solamente con ella.

-"Hey Kaito, promete que siempre estarás a mi lado, cantar contigo es todo lo que necesito, yo también prometo estar para siempre contigo."

-"Si, voy a estar siempre contigo Miku."

Pero ella no cumplió con su promesa…

Me dejó al igual que todos ellos.

Todo comenzó con la desaparición de Luka y fue de mal en peor. La señora del cabaret donde ella trabajaba la vendió a un hombre que le había ofrecido mucho dinero porque se la entregara, Gakupo comenzó a investigar sobre su paradero y nosotros confiamos en que regresaría con ella sana y salva pero no lo hizo.

Los meses pasaron y el invierto llegó junto con extremadamente bajas temperaturas, sin Luka ni Gakupo nosotros tuvimos que apañárnosla solos intentando sobrevivir a costa del poco dinero que lográbamos reunir y la situación en Lucifenia no parecía tener mejoras.

Para navidad una cruel tormenta de nieve azotó el reino entero, llego casi de la nada y mantuvo a mucha gente encerradas en sus casas, aquel fatídico día Miku y yo logramos refugiarnos en una iglesia abandonada cercana al orfanato y después de un día y medio logramos salir del lugar para regresar a la caso hogar donde los gemelos nos esperaban sin embargo…

De Santa Lucia no quedaba nada más que restos y entre ellos estaban abrazados los cuerpos congelados de Rinto y Lenka.

Solamente quedábamos Miku y yo, la perdida de nuestros amigos nos había afectado profundamente, pero más a ella que a mí, principalmente porque desde la desaparición de Luka y Gakupo los gemelos habían quedado a nuestro cargo y no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlos. Por tres días enteros ella no reaccionaba a nada de lo que le decía, se mantenía sentada en una esquina de la iglesia abandonada mirando a algún punto fijo con la mirada perdida. Era doloroso verla tan hundida en tristeza, ella era quien nos mantenía con ánimos a todos, principalmente a mi… si ella ya no era capaz de sonreír entonces yo… yo no era capaz de mantenerme a mí mismo en pie por mucho tiempo.

Esa noche ella lloró por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en una esquina cuando sus gritos desgarradores me levantaron, ella se apretaba el corazón mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía que estaba pasando con ella pero intente tranquilizarla. La apreté contra mi pecho diciéndole que se calmara sin embargo ella seguía llorando y gritando sin darme ninguna explicación de lo que pasaba.

Después de media hora finalmente se tranquilizó pero seguía sollozando mientras apretaba fuertemente mi camisa.

-"Kaito… Kaito… por favor perdóname"-su voz quebradiza hizo que algo se removiera en mi interior… tenía un mal presentimiento.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo Miku?"-le pregunté tembloroso.

Ella tosió para después levantar la vista y mirarme con ojos inundados en sufrimiento.

-"Ya estoy en mi limite… yo no poder cumplir mi promesa de quedarme a tu lado…"-un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-"Perdón por ocultártelo, no solo a ti, sino a todos… desde hace tiempo mi corazón ha comenzado a fallar. Desde que nací no tenía muchas esperanzas de vida, los médicos dijeron que probablemente no pasara de los 11 años pues ese sería el tiempo que tardaría en deteriorarse mi corazón por una malformación…"

-"No… Miku…"-las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de mis mejillas también mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos… ella se veía tan frágil y débil… verla de esa manera solo hacía que mi corazón de rompiera en pedazos.

-"Kaito… siembre he sabido que no sería capaz de crecer, casarme y tener hijos… desde hace tiempo yo ya estaba resignada a que mi fin llegaría en cualquier momento. Pero fui feliz de vivir más de lo esperado porque de esa manera pude conocerte"-ella hizo un vano intento por sonreír pero inmediatamente rompió a llorar ocultando su rostro en mi pecho-"No… no quiero morir… ¡No quiero morir! Quiero quedarme a tu lado para siempre, quiero crecer contigo, casarme contigo, tener hijos contigo… mentí cuando dije que me bastaba solo tenerte a mi lado… perdóname Kaito no seré capaz de quedarme a tu lado pero al menos tú… al menos tú se capaz de continuar viviendo por mí."

-"Todo… todo estará bien Miku"-para ser sincero ni yo mismo me creía esas palabras-"Todo estará bien ya lo veras… todo estará bien Miku"-no pare de repetir acariciando su cabeza hasta que poco a poco ella dejo de sollozar y sus ojos se cerraron con suavidad.

Parecía un tierno ángel que se había quedado dormido… pero a pesar de que mi mente lo negaba sabía que ella ya no sería capaz de despertar e inevitablemente yo comencé a llorar abrazando su cadáver.

.

¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Yo ya no tenía a nada ni a nadie, solo quería poder desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y dejar de sufrir por la pérdida de mis seres queridos… pero Miku… ella no querría eso… ella apreciaba la vida y quería seguir viviendo. Por Miku, solo por Miku yo seguiría adelante… decidí que cumpliría su sueño, viviría por ella, sería el mejor cantante del mundo y restauraría el orfanato Santa Lucia… solo entonces yo podría estar en paz conmigo mismo.

Con un renovado espíritu comencé a cantar nuevamente en las calles, siempre eran canciones tristes porque era la única manera en que podía desahogarme, en aquellos momentos no tenía otra forma de hacer dinero y los días eran muy duros pero las cosas en Lucifenia se habían estabilizado…

Escuché que la tercera princesa de Elphegort, la señorita Rilliane había sido encontrada viviendo en las afueras del reino de Marlon bajo el cuidado de un músico que la había encontrado cuando años atrás la chica había aparecido a la orilla de un rio con amnesia. Normalmente los sucesos de países externos no eran de importancia para Lucifenia, sin embargo la aparición de la princesa si lo era pues Rilliane Avandonia era la prometida del príncipe a Allen y al parecer quien logró aplacar el mal carácter del príncipe.

Muchos rumores habían circulado en torno a su visita a nuestro país, desconozco la información exacta pero en las calles decían que la princesa era de carácter noble y fuerte, una chica del tipo de las que el príncipe mandaría a la horca por faltarle al respeto sin importarle si eso provocaba una guerra, aunque contra Elphegort la victoria estaba más que asegurada pues no era un país que tuviera una buena armada como para combatir a las tropas de Lucifenia.

Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera hecho la princesa con nuestro soberano lo cierto es que afecto al príncipe Allen de manera positiva de manera que él había reducido los impuestos y había menos ejecuciones desde entonces. Como esos asuntos no eran de mi importancia decidí ignorar los rumores y seguir concentrándome en ganar el pan de cada día, una señora de rojo se presentó ante mí.

-"Tienes talento chico, con una clases de canto junto con postura y modales podrías llegar a ser el mejor cantante de ópera del mundo entero."

-"¿Quién es usted?"

-"Sakine Meiko, Duquesa de Elphegor, dime niño ¿Cómo te llamas?"-me preguntó mirándome con interés.

-"Kaito"-les respondí.

-"Dime Kaito ¿Te gustaría que yo te ayudara a ser un gran cantante de ópera?"

-"¿Usted puede hacer eso?"-pregunte sorprendido.

-"Por supuesto que puedo hacer eso y mucho más"-me extendió la mano y con algo de dudas la tomé.

Desde ese momento mi vida cambio. La señorita Meiko y su esposo Meito me recibieron en su mansión con los brazos abiertos, me trataron como alguien de su familia… probablemente eso fuera por el parecido que vieron en mi con su difunto hijo Akaito pero jamás me trataron como un remplazo de ese niño. Aunque nunca se los dije, estoy seguro que los señores Sakine ya lo sabían, yo llegue a apreciarlos como si fueran mis propios padres.

Me educaron y criaron de la mejor manera posible con el fin de ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño. Durante 5 largos años recibí clases de canto, baile, historia, economía, y piano, además de eso obtuve tutores que me dieron la mejor formación en las bellas artes, modales y lenguaje. Antes de lo esperado fui capaz de hacer mi debut en el teatro de Elphegort y en mi primera presentación la mismísima princesa Rilliane había ido para verme cantar.

Durante los años que viví con los señores Sakine no había tenido el gusto de conocer a la princesa en persona pero sabía por la servidumbre de la mansión que la señorita Rilliane era algo así como una sobrina para la señorita Meiko. El señor Sakine de hecho me había hablado acerca de la joven y dijo que ella también era amante de la música por lo que era probable que nos lleváramos bien. La verdad es que lo dudaba, después de todo los príncipes y princesas siempre eran unos estirados, pero cuando ella se presentó en mi camerino luego de mi actuación diciéndome lo conmovida que había estado por mi voz todos los prejuicios que tenía sobre ella desaparecieron.

La señorita Rin, como le gustaba que la llamasen, era un tipo de princesa extrañamente amable y humilde. En un principio creí que eso se debía a que había sido criada por un músico luego de perder la memoria, pero el señor Meito decía que ella no había cambiado nada pues seguía siendo la misma chica cálida de siempre.

Era imposible creer que alguien con tanta gentileza como ella se portara de forma fría y dura con el príncipe Allen pero ella odiaba la arrogancia y soberbia del soberano de mis tierras y se había encargado de darle un par de lecciones acerca de la humildad. Lo cierto era que el príncipe estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado de la señorita Rin que por ese motivo estaba comenzando a ser más amable con los que lo rodeaban cambiando su forma de gobierno a una que propicio la estabilidad de sus tierras y aunque este cambio de actitud ya llevaba tiempo finalmente él se había convertido en alguien a quien su pueblo adoraba y respetaba.

La princesa Rilliane se hizo una buena amiga mía, ambos compartíamos el gusto por la música clásica y la literatura así que congeniamos de inmediato. Ella era una violinista excepcional, si ella hubiera decidido dedicarse a la música sin duda habría sido una muy famosa concertista pero solía decir que no estaba interesada en la fama. Rin solamente tocaba el violín cuando tenía ganas de expresar algún sentimiento, por lo tanto, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo ella podía interpretar hermosas melodías capaces de hacer a cualquier persona cantar y bailar a su ritmo o de lo contrario interpretar tristes notas con el poder de deprimir a la persona más feliz de la tierra.

Rin fue la persona que me ayudo a regresa a Lucifenia y establecerme en la capital, ella sabía cuáles eran mis objetivos y no dudo en ayudarme a alcanzarlos, con ella y con los señores Sakine estoy en deuda posiblemente en esta y en mi otra vida… el hecho de encontrarme cantando en el escenario fue gracias a ellos. Por una vez me permito ser egoísta y dejo que mis sentimientos fluyan en mi última interpretación deseando que puedan comprender esta despedida junto con el infinito agradecimientos que les debo.

Al terminar la canción, las ovaciones de pie, los silbidos, los gritos y las flores no se hacen esperar generando un ambiente alegre que inunda el gran teatro. ¿Lo estás viendo Miku? Finalmente he cumplido tu sueño, me he convertido en el mejor cantante del mundo en tu lugar y con esta interpretación se celebra el fin de mi carrera y la reinauguración del orfanato Santa Lucia.

.

.

.

Suspiré con una sonrisa un tanto divertida cuando vi a la reina de Lucifenia caminar por los pasillos del brazo de su esposo dirigiéndose hacia mí. Ella parecía estar conteniendo una risita de algo que el rey Allen le había dicho mientras que él solo la miraba sonriendo con calidez.

-Que mi querida amiga Rin-chan, es decir, la ahora reina de Lucifenia Rilliane-me corregí haciendo una ligera inclinación-Venga a felicitarme luego de una actuación es algo común pero que Len este aquí también, eso sí que es extraño-reí por lo bajo, por extraño que pareciera también me había hecho amigo del soberano de Lucifenia, años atrás jamás hubiera creído que una escena donde yo pudiera bromear con él fuera posible.

-Bueno Kaito-kun, le decía a mi querida esposa que no podía darme el lujo de que las malas lenguas la confundieran con tu amante ¿Te imaginas el caos que se armaría si se esparciera el rumor de que la reina comete adulterio? La llevarían a una institución mental por cambiar a tan guapo hombre que tiene como marido-bromeó divertido.

Debo admitir que el ahora rey Allen no era como lo había esperado, años atrás sus ataques de celos por mis cercanía con Rin había desencadenado un pequeño conflicto que se acabó tan pronto inicio cuando ella revelo el obsequio que tenía para mí.

Para mi cumpleaños número 19 Rilliane me había obsequiado nada más y nada menos que una pintura de Miku. El cuadro fue pintado por el famoso artista Kyle Marlon, Rin al parecer investigo registros y notas del orfanato de Santa Lucia dando con una foto donde salía Miku, esta le fue entregada al pintor cuya esposa de nombre Michaella tenía una apariencia similar a Miku y tomando el modelo de su esposa y de la foto que la princesa le había entregado pinto un cuadro donde aparecía una Miku de mi edad sonriendo sentada al pie de un árbol con un libro entre sus manos.

Decir que me sentí anonadado de tal obsequio fue poco… creó que incluso llore de felicidad pues fue el regalo más hermoso que pude recibir en toda mi vida, aunque fuera una simple ilusión de lo que pudo ser… ver a Miku nuevamente, aunque fuera tan solo una pintura era el mejor presente del mundo. Ver la figura de mi amada tan solo me hacia darme cuenta de lo irremediablemente enamorado que seguía de ella aun a través de los años…

-Kaito… es una verdadera lástima que te retires de la opera-comentó la reina un tanto entristecida.

-He cumplido mi objetivo… no tiene sentido seguir cantando… nunca lo tuvo sin ella a mi lado-murmuré desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?-me preguntó Len.

-Yo… no lo sé… tal vez es hora de buscar un nuevo objetivo-sonreí con tristeza.

-Kaito… para lo que necesites, recuerda que no solo nos tienes a nosotros, Meiko y Meito también estarán ahí para ti-dijo Rin con suavidad.

-Lo tomare en cuenta, muchas gracias-sonreí con falsedad y a pesar de que ambos lo notaron prefirieron ignorarlo.

Ciertamente los envidio… aunque es comprensible que tenga celos del amor que se tienen, no solo de ellos, si no de las personas a mí alrededor. Yo ansió amor, pero no cualquiera, solo deseo el amor de ella, el poder estar a lado de Miku es mi más grande anhelo.

Hoy también es otro día frio. Mientras camino por las calles de Lucifenia en dirección hacia el cementerio no puedo evitar suspirar con cansancio, mi última actuación en el gran teatro había sido agotadora y a pesar de que me habían invitado a la fiesta de reinauguración del orfanato de Santa Lucia había decidido declinar la oferta, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

Al llegar a la lapida de mi amada me detengo súbitamente el silencio que reina el lugar le da al ambiente un toque pacifico.

-Hey Miku, hace tiempo que no nos vemos-se que parezco un loco hablándole a una lapida pero siento que esta es la única manera de llegar a ella.

-Yo, Kaito, ha pasado un tiempo-una voz increíblemente familiar susurra, por un momento mi cuerpo entero se congela, lo más probable es que me encuentre alucinando, al levantar mi vista la figura de una Miku de mi edad se presenta ante mi… ella es más hermosa de lo que pensé… una cálida aura de Luz la rodea y para entonces estoy seguro que la chica frente a mi no es solo una alucinación.

-Eres tú…estas aquí…-es lo único que soy capaz de murmurar en medio de mi estupefacción.

-Siempre he estado a tu lado… es solo que hasta hoy se me permitió mostrarme.

Ella se acercó a mí con lentitud y posó una de sus manos sobre mi rostro… se sentía tan real, como si ella no fuera solo una ilusión.

-Ya has sufrido suficiente… te he observado. Has llevado por tanto tiempo el peso de cantar solo ¿Verdad? Perdóname… acusa de mi egoísta deseo tú…

-No-puse mi mano sobre la que ella un mantenía en mi mejilla dándome el lujo de sentir su calidez-Fue doloroso y muchas veces me sentía solo pero yo… yo había decidido cumplir tus sueños, lo he hecho todo por ti, así que por favor no me digas que te retractas de tus palabras. Tan solo dime que te he hecho feliz, tan solo dime ha valido la pena. Tú me diste un propósito y eso fue lo que me mantuvo en pie todo este tiempo-declaré con sinceridad.

-Lo has hecho bien. Te convertiste en el mejor cantante del mundo y restauraste el orfanato de Santa Lucia, ya eres libre de ese peso… muchas gracias… por cumplir mis sueños y por vivir en mi lugar… pero sabes… tú tiempo se ha acabado… ¿La sabes no? Después de todo has venido a este lugar dispuesto a morir-lagrimas cristalizas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Sí, yo lo sabía muy bien, de un tiempo atrás había descuidado mucho mi salud y me encontraba sin más esperanza que unos meses de vida… no hice amago por tratar de salvarme simplemente me había resignado a que mis días llegarían a su final pero no me importaba. Era egoísta de mi parte el no cuidar mi salud sabiendo el vacio que mi partida dejarían en los que me rodeaban pero con mis objetivos cumplidos y sin Miku a mi lado no había nada más que me atara a seguir viviendo.

-Perdóname Kaito por cumplir mis sueños olvidaste tus propias metas y deseos… yo-limpié son suavidad una de las lagrimas que rodaba por su mejilla derecha.

-Te equivocas Miku, mi único deseo era poder estar a tu lado y hoy, finalmente, después de tantos años se ha cumplido-me incline a besar sus labios con suavidad.

Pudo ser una ilusión o tal vez solo un sueño pero el hecho de que ella estaba ahí correspondiendo mi beso era toda mi realidad. Si esto era tan solo parte de mi locura, le extiendo los brazos para que me tome por completo porque Miku es todo lo que necesito y anhelo.

-Hey Kaito… ¿Cantarías conmigo como en los viejos tiempos?

-Cantare contigo y para ti hasta que se halla consumido el mundo entero.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente se anuncio por todas partes que el famoso cantante de ópera Kaito fue hallado muerto al pie de una tumba. Su rostro relajado reflejaba una sonrisa. Él recibió a la muerte con alegría.


End file.
